Across Time
by Hairann
Summary: While cleaning out the attic Ranma and Akane stumble upon an old watch that sends them back in time.


**Disclaimer The Ranmaverse and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.**

**AN: Edited for spacing. R&R Plz.**

* * *

"So why am I stuck helping clean this junk out?" Ranma grumbled as he walked into the attic with Akane.

"Why else? Our fathers want to annoy us by making us spend more time together." Akane said with a laugh as she pulled out the first box that needed to be gone through.

"Whens the last time anyone has e'en been up here?" Ranma asked as he wiped his finger across the box and removed some of the dust that had settled there.

"No idea. But the quicker we get started the quicker we can get out of here." Akane said as she wrinkled her nose to stop a sneeze as she opened the box and dust went flying every where.

"I still think this sucks." Ranma complained as he started searching through the box. "Old baby clothes." Ranma said looking up at Akane as he held up a piece of cloth with little ducks on it.

"Keep." Akane said as she started going through her box. "Hmm old papers on the house. Think Nabiki will want these." Akane said more to herself as she closed the box back up and set it near the doorway.

"Dishes." Ranma said holding up a pan for her to see.

"Put that box in the bring down pile, Kasumi may want them." Akane said before turning toward her next box.

* * *

"Are we almost done? We've been at this for hours." Ranma complained as he wiped the back of his arm across his head to remove some of the sweat but instead just left a trail of dust.

"Looks like this is the last box." Akane said with a smile as she placed it in front of them. "Not too bad though. Three boxes to bring downstairs and five to throw out. All we'll have to do after is sweep and stack up the boxes that will stay up here." Akane said with a smile as she opened up the box in front of her.

"Hmm looks like this might belong ta ya know who." Ranma said annoyed as he looked into the box.

"What makes you say...Never mind." Akane said as she looked into the box and saw a bra staring back at her. "Well we may as well go through it just to make sure we don't throw away anything important." Akane said shaking her head as she dumped the box over.

"What makes ya think he would have anythin' important?" Ranma asked looking up from the pile.

"Well he is the grandmaster of the school." Akane said with a snort as she used the broom to move the bra out of the way and started looking through the pile.

"Guess ya got a point there." Ranma said with a laugh as he began searching the pile as well.

* * *

"See all junk." Ranma said with a laugh as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah I know but we needed to make sure." Akane said as she started to stand but stopped when something caught her eye. "What's that?" Akane asked as she leaned down and picked up an old looking watch. "Says 'time' on it." Akane said looking up at Ranma after wiping some of the dust off of it.

"What else would ya expect a watch ta say?" Ranma asked with a laugh. Akane just gave him a dirty look before turning her attention back to the watch and opening it up.

"What the?" Akane asked as she stared down at it in shock.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked as he reached his hand out of the watch. "Pictures of us?" Ranma asked confused as he looked up at her.

"Us? It was only me a minute ago." Akane said confused as she took the watch back. Sure enough it now contained pictures of both of them. "Well let's get out of this place. Maybe our dads might know something about it." Akane said as she closed the watch and started toward the door. But before she could move, a bright light flashed through the room momentarily blinding both of them.

* * *

"Umm what happened?" Akane asked looking around when the light had gone out and she was able to see again.

"I'm not sure but I don't think we're in Nermia anymore." Ranma said shaking his head as he took in their surroundings. The ground was covered by lush green and there was no sign of civilization anywhere to been seen.

"Ranma what's that?" Akane asked as the ground started shaking and she began having problems remaining standing.

"Don't know 'Kane. Maybe an earthquake." Ranma suggested as he fought to keep his balance as well.

"Hey Ranma remember that Saotome Secret Technique?" Akane asked as she looked over at him with a worried face.

"Yeah why 'Kane?" Ranma asked looking over at her confused.

"Well I think now would be a good time to use it." Akane said as she turned and started running away from him. Confused, Ranma turned to see what she was looking at and found the source of the shaking.

"No way!" Ranma cried out as he turned and started running after Akane. "Nice job 'Kane, ya just had ta open that watch didn't ya?" Ranma asked as he caught up with her. Seeing that she wasn't going to be able to keep up with him, he scooped her up into his arms, and jumped into the trees above them.

"You're blaming this on me? How was I supposed to know what the watch was going to do?" Akane yelled at him not taking the time to be mad at him for holding her.

"Ya the one that bought us ta the land of the dinosaurs!" Ranma shouted as he looked back as saw the T-rex they were running from was still following close behind.

"Fine it's all my fault!" Akane yelled back at him annoyed.

"Good now that we agree on that why dont'cha try ta figure out a way ta get us outta here?" Ranma asked as he leaped from branch to branch.

* * *

"I think we lost him." Ranma said as he stopped and turned back and saw no sign of the T-rex.

"Now how did this thing work?" Akane asked out loud to herself as she opened the watch back up.

"All we did was hold it, then you closed it and we came here." Ranma said as he sat down on the branch to take a break.

"I also said that it said time on it." Akane said more to herself then to Ranma.

"Yea that's right ya did." Ranma said nodding his head.

"So we just close it again and hope it brings us home?" Akane asked turning toward him.

"Sounds like a plan." Ranma said standing up and moving next to her.

"Here goes nothing." Akane said as she closed the watch.

"Nothing happened." Ranma said after they waited for a few moments.

"Odd." Akane said as she opened the watch back up and looked at it.

"Try sayin' 'time' first." Ranma suggested looking up at her from the watch.

"Okay." Akane said with a nod. "Time." Akane said as she closed the watch and they were surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

"Again! Do it again! This isn't it!" Ranma cried out to her as he jumped, grabbing a hold of Akane, and they barely missed the spear that was aimed at them. Akane quickly opened the watch back up.

"Time." Akane said as she closed it. "Now?" Akane asked not bothering to open her eyes.

"Nope and what's with us landin' in the middle of battlefields?" Ranma asked as he looked around at the war going on around them.

"Time." Akane said as she closed the watch. "How about now?" Akane asked still keeping her eyes closed as Ranma held onto her.

"Not unless we should be travelin' by horses." Ranma said shaking his head.

"Time." Akane said closing the watch back up yet again.

"Looks like we're gettin' close. There are cars but a bit old fashion." Ranma answered before she could asked the question. Sighing Akane went through the motions again and soon they were surrounded by a bright light. "It doesn't look quite right." Ranma said as he looked around the attic.

"Why it looks like our attic to me." Akane said as she opened her eyes and looked around.

"No dust." Ranma said as he wiped his finger across one of the boxes in front of him and showed it to her.

"One more time?" Akane asked looking over at Ranma with a smile.

"Let's go." Ranma said picking her back up. Akane shot him a questioned look. "Just in case." Ranma said with a smile as Akane opened the watch.

* * *

"I think we're back." Ranma said as he put Akane back down and looked around the attic, left just as they had left it earlier.

"Are you two going to be up there all day? Kasumi says dinner is ready!" Nabiki called up the stairs before heading back to the dinning room.

"Hey Ranma?" Akane called out stopping him as she put the watch back into the box and filled it back up.

"What's up 'Kane?" Ranma asked turning back toward her.

"Promise me something." Akane said as she hid the box back behind the others and turned back to him.

"Sure." Ranma replied.

"If I ever see anything that may belong to him and try to pick it up, stop me okay?" Akane asked with a laugh as she started down the stairs with him.

"Deal." Ranma said with a grin.

* * *


End file.
